The current disclosure relates to video encoding, and in particular to high efficiency video coding (HEVC).
HEVC is the latest video compression standard from the ITU and MPEG as the successor to H.264/AVC, which is currently one of the most widely adopted video coding standards. On average, HEVC can save 50% of the bits as compared to H.264/AVC for the same visual quality but at a much higher encoding complexity.
For HEVC to be deployed to meet this challenge high quality video content distribution, various tools and algorithms need to be developed. These include efficient mode decision, motion estimation algorithms and rate control algorithms that support various requirements for real-world applications. For rate control, a R-λ model based algorithm has been adopted in the HEVC reference software.